


Sweet Things

by shikidixi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, im a monster, maribelle is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikidixi/pseuds/shikidixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius bakes a cake, and it isn't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

Honestly, there was one way to flirt that always guaranteed a place in the person’s heart, and boy was it going to work on this one. Of course, that didn’t stop Gaius from wondering just what he was doing anyway; making sweets for someone else. But, food was the way into anyone’s heart.

It was certainly a way into _his._

The thief hoped anyway.

“Gods if anything isn’t harder than knowing this isn’t going right into my mouth…” he whined to himself as he put the finishing touches on the small cake. “Surely a little taste wouldn’t hurt--.”

“Gaius! What _are_ you doing up so late? Sneaking rations?” Maribelle, of course it was her. In her cutesy little pink nightgown and messy hair.

“Hey Twinkles… come on don’t get like that,” Gaius crossed his arms over his chest and shot her an impatient look, “We’ve got plenty of money for food. What’s a little midnight snack to you?”

She harrumphed but provided no answer before coming over to inspect the cake, “H-hey hands off Twinkles, that’s mine.”

“It’s awfully embellished for just a little personal treat…”

“Yeah well gotta treat yourself sometimes you know? Put in a little extra love, adds to the flavor.”

Maribelle snorted at this then turned to face Gaius again with a smug grin, “It’s _for_ someone, isn’t it? Gaius you monster -- who’s the poor lady? I need to inform her posthaste.”

He just turned away and cleared his throat in response; he didn’t have the words to protest. And when he did find them it was far too late, the hesitance was obvious. He heard Maribelle gasp sharply and then give that little chuckle of hers. “Oh I’ve got you red-handed haven’t I? Don’t think you can keep it hidden from _me_ Gaius, I’ll find out who it is.”

“Oh yeah? Take a wild guess I dare you.”

She tsked in response, “I don’t make such hasty conclusions, my dear. I’ll be watching you more closely. I do so hope they enjoy that pretty thing though.” Maribelle patted Gaius’ arm as she passed to exit the tent again.

He let out a great breath he had unknowingly been holding. He had fully expected her to press the issue, but maybe she was too tired. “Well… good,” he huffed.

\---

A plate clattered lightly as it was set down next to his, the girl followed quickly suit sitting beside him. Gaius tore his eyes away from their subject to look over at her, “Can I help you?”

The blonde puffed out her chest and gave him a know-it-all sort of smile; he could only curiously smile right back at her. “You’ve had your eye on him all morning Gaius, do something with that cake you stayed up so late to make for yourself?”

“Yeah. I ate it, Maribelle,” he stuck his tongue out at her.

She seemed taken aback both by the behaviour and hearing her own name from him; she gently clasped a hand over her chest. It was mostly a sarcastic gesture. Gaius turned away from her again to continue staring forlornly across the mess tent, no point in hiding it from her.

Gaius heard her shift forward, undoubtedly to make sure his eyes were where she thought they were. Messy brown hair, an even messier face with a big beautiful smile plastered on it as he talked with a mouthful of food. Whatever he was telling the people around him must’ve been engrossing, given nobody was recoiling at his mouthful. Gaius kind of wished he was over there listening to the story himself.

“Did he like it?” Maribelle’s voice rang from over Gaius’ shoulder.

He shrugged then turned back to her painstakingly, “Didn’t ask. Just left it for him to find.”

She scoffed, “Gaius that is _not_ how you get a man! He’ll never know it’s you.”

“Yeah, my point exactly. I guess…” gods did he feel like a sap saying this, “I guess I just want to do nice things for him. Don’t want him to get any ideas about me though.”

“Gaius…” Maribelle groaned as he turned to look longingly back at the cavalier, “If you want that boy, go get him! Don’t beat around the bush!” A firm whap on the back of the head certainly made her point.

“Hey, don’t order me around Twinkles. I think I’ve got my life togeth--,” but she was already walking off. Gaius watched her go with a pout then turned back to his breakfast.

That is, until he saw where her bright pink self was headed out of the corner of his eye. Her back was to the thief and no amount of wild gesturing could stop her. When she reached the cavalier’s side he practically shoved his face into his food.

But of course… how could he resist shooting a few looks over there. Just as Maribelle was pointing back at him, that witch. Gaius didn’t dare look over again. That is until someone sat down next to him again, he whipped around almost immediately, “Twinkles just what kind of a joke—,” he choked on his words and started to cough.

“Haha, woah. I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry,” a hand was placed gently on Gaius’ back. He recoiled from the touch and laughed loudly. Too loudly.

“Hey, what? No problem, I have no idea what you’re talking about Bedhead.”

“Er… excuse me?” Stahl laughed a little.

Gaius cleared his throat, “Excuse me, you know me… and my nicknames and… listen what exactly did Twinkles say to you, huh?”

The knight tilted his head at Gaius and smiled -- gods those eyes those sparkling, chocolatey eyes. Gaius looked away before he could get flustered. “She said you took the time of day, er night? To make that cake for me, thank you! You’re very good at baking, but I guess there aren’t enough sweets in the world for you huh?” He laughed. What a lovely laugh.

Gaius pinched his sinuses to drown out the thoughts then turned back to Stahl with his usual smug grin, “Yeah well, you know me, Bedhead.”

“But why for me?” he chuckled, “I mean I guess I’m the next biggest food lover of the army, but that’s hardly a reason.”

Ah shit.

“Well, er… like you said, next biggest food lover in the army,” Gaius laughed nervously and looked anywhere but the other man, “Your opinions got to mean something for my cooking.”

He laughed again, “Really? Gaius I’m not a complete idiot, you know.” There was a long pause in which Gaius was too shocked to regain his bearings. “I was just hoping you’d come out with it, buuuuut you can keep playing your cards if you really want.”

“Bedhe—Stahl, do I really make myself so obvious?” Gaius finally managed to spit.

The cavalier grabbed Gaius’ face and squished his cheeks with a laugh, “You sure do! Honestly I don’t think I’ve seen you take your eyes off me for a week or two now.”

…

“Except of course, when you think I’m looking, huh?” he chuckled.

…

Finally Stahl retracted his hand, “Good thing you’ve got Maribelle to step up to the plate for you. I was totally ready to drag this out.”

The thief gave the other man a bewildered but endearing look, “Really? Playing with me like that, what are you?” he shoved Stahl lightly and then hesitantly retracted his hands. Tried anyway, Stahl was quick to snatch them with his own.

“Just an average guy, right?”

“Is that what you call it,” Gaius’ words became softer and softer as Stahl leaned in towards him. Then just as he guiltily allowed his eyes to flutter shut it occurred to Gaius the setting they were in and he shoved away, almost smacking his head into Stahl’s in the process. “HAHA OH BEDHEAD YOU’RE SUCH A FUNNY GUY AHAHAHA” He continued to inch away from Stahl until he simply got up, abandoning his plate, and left the tent altogether in quite the rush.

What a _mess_ , Gaius you fool. How are you going to come back from that one?

“Just _what_ do you think you’re doing you grand oaf? Gods you can be such an embarrassment.”

The thief turned heel to see Maribelle tailing him and his face lit up in a fluster again, “Were you watching that? Twinkles you monster!”

She simply scoffed and turned her nose up at that, “I’m the monster? You just walked out on a _gift_ , darling.” Then a more gentle look returned to Gaius, “Honestly, I didn’t figure you to be so sheepish. Gaius you need to turn around and march yourself back—“

“Hey no it’s alright, I get it.”

Both of them moved their gazes to look at the man standing behind Maribelle. Aforesaid woman grumbling a, ‘what will be said of this scene…?’

“Well, if you’re going to _work things out_ ,” she shot an encouraging yet menacing look back at Gaius, “I have a breakfast to properly attend to with my treasure.”

There was a moments silence as Stahl strode over to Gaius.

“Right so… about that little er, thing back there--,” lips pressed to his interrupting him immediately as his whole body went rigid in surprise.

Fingers curled into his hair and after a moment the thief found it in himself to reciprocate as his eyes slowly fell shut. His hands crawled around Stahl’s waist, unsure if he wanted to pull the other closer. The careful caress down his jawline told him everything he needed to know.

They broke apart after a moment, both short of breath. “Sorry, figured it’d just be easier to finish business.” Stahl was quick to justify.

Gaius threw his head back and burst into laughter.


End file.
